


Girls Don't Like Boys, Girls Like Robots and Bot-fighting!

by Mewchan



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will apologize for nothing, M/M, Multi, Only slight hint for Fred/Wasabi idk how to write that fully, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Tadashi Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewchan/pseuds/Mewchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh boys... or.. girls...? Geez the things you kids get up to in that lab!" </p><p>When one of Honey Lemon's experiments goes awry, Hiro and Tadashi are gender-swapped! As they work to get used to being girls and try to find a way to change back, Hiro realizes that the feelings she holds for her "brother" are far deeper than she first realized, and boy is she in deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Even Think Fred Would Call This Science

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell. My first fic with (eventual) smut in it and it's genderbent Hirodashi incest smut. I don't care though. Carpe Diem bitches~! Names will not change but pronouns will become feminine. I also apologize for my bullshit science explanations because I am no scientist. I am just a fanfic writer.

"I present to you! The Gender Reassignment Machine!" Honey Lemon was practically oozing excitement, as she pulled a tarp off of her newest experiment. Under the tarp was a machine that looked like a cryogenic tube attached to a control panel with many switches and lights. "Farewell the days of expensive surgeries and hormone treatments in order to become another gender! All you need is a step in my machine and in five minutes, you're comfortable in your own skin!" The others looked over the machine in awe. "Granted, it's still in it's beta stages but I really think this'll change the course of modern day medicine!"

"Wow Honey, I'm impressed. This isn't normally your field but it's always nice to try new things." Tadashi remarked, looking the machine over.

"Guess this means guys can actually woman up huh?" Gogo muttered, blowing a bubble in her gum. "If it works anyhow. You still gotta test it, after all."

"And that's where you guys come in! I wanna test it to make sure it actually works. Don't worry, it's possible to change back." Honey assured to everyone, many of whom were sharing looks of concern and doubt. "So who's up first?"

"Oh! I am! I am! I bet I'll look like a super babe! Kinda like Power Girl! Or Superwoman! Or maybe Wonder Woman!" Fred quickly piped up, excitedly stepping forward. Honey giggled as he stepped in the tube and shut it behind him, still talking about different girl super heroes. She punched in information into the machine, which began to whirr and the tube became cloudy and the cloudiness hid Fred. After a short period, the tube reopened to show a now female Fred. "Woww! This is amazing Honey!" Fred grinned, voice at a much higher pitch than it had been. He, now a female, was a bit more curved in body structure and Fred's hair was much longer and her face was now very feminine.

"It works by sampling your DNA and altering aspects of your DNA structure and chromosomes to change your gender and appearance! It only does a few alterations though, keeping main characteristics about you such as eye colors, hair colors, height and the like. But it will alter your sex characteristics such as your voice, your secondary sex characteristics and face structure." Honey explained as the others looked over Fred in awe. "Alright, now let's make sure that we get Fred back to normal, or her parents might be seriously concerned." After a repeat progress of the machine, Fred was back to his male self. "I think one more change test should do it!"

"Can I try?" Hiro volunteered, head tilting. Tadashi looked anxious, worrying that something bad could happen, but he didn't voice his worries as Honey Lemon agreed and quickly hurried him over to the machine. After a few switch flips, the machine was up and running. The glass began to get cloudy as the reassignment began. But suddenly the machine began to smoke and shake. Honey Lemon shouted at the others to get them to stay back from the machine, and that set off warning bells in Tadashi's head.

"HIRO!" He shouted and hurried up to the machine. His worry bypassed Honey's calls of worry that something bad might happen if he didn't get back, as he tried to pry open the machine. It burst open exploding gas, chemicals and smoke out from the machine as the control panel caught fire. Wasabi quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall and put out the flames, as the Hamada brothers coughed and sat up, luckily unharmed. However...

"Uh T-Tadashi.. Slight problem." Hiro stammered, looking down at her now feminine form. "I'm stuck like this." Hiro didn't change much, but the lack of room in her shirt and the abundance of room in her pants definitely showed she was no longer male. Tadashi sat up, eyes going wide and Hiro mirrored the reaction her "brother" showed. "T-Tadashi.. Bigger problem. You're a girl."

"I'm- Oh god." Tadashi stammered, covering her mouth. Tadashi, on the other hand, changed a lot more than Hiro had. Her curves were much more apparent and her voice was a higher pitch. Her black hair also had grown a bit longer, now reaching to her shoulders, while Hiro's stayed in a short messy mop on her head. "Oh god! Honey Lemon I am a woman!! Aunt Cass is gonna be so confused, Oh god!"

"Well this took a turn for the interesting." Gogo muttered, raising an eyebrow and looking the two siblings over. "Now the Hamada brothers are Hamada sisters I guess." She popped her gum as the two continued to flip out and stammer.

"Oh god... How are we gonna tell Aunt Cass?"

 

**\------------------------------------------**

"Oh boys... or.. girls...? Geez the things you kids get up to in that lab!" Aunt Cass most certainly took the gender transformation as confused as Tadashi had assumed. She was looking over the two girls, as the last of her customers for the night shuffled out. They had delayed getting home for quite a while, hoping to delay dropping the bomb, but that didn't help much as she still continued to rant. "I worry so much about accidents happening, but these kind of accidents, these are weird! Are these science? Do these qualify as science?" She took a pastry and bit into it. "Now look at me, I'm stress eating again!"

"We're sorry, Aunt Cass." Hiro muttered, tugging at her now uncomfortable shirt. "It was an accident."

"I know it was, but I can't help but worry when the boys I took in randomly come home as girls." Aunt Cass replied, taking another bite of the crumbling pastry. "I hope there's a way to get you guys back to normal. Trust me when I say this, guys have it way easier than girls."

"Honey Lemon said she's gonna try and get the machine working again, but there's no telling how long that may take because of how badly it broke down." Tadashi explained, tugging back a strand of hair behind her ear for the 50th time that day. This is why she normally kept it short; why'd it have to grow?

"Well remind me to go shopping with you two tomorrow to get some supplies and bras and junk." Aunt Cass muttered around the pastry in her mouth as she retreated to the back kitchen. That statement shocked and confused Hiro to no end.

"Supplies? Bras? What does being a girl entail??" She questioned and Tadashi chuckled, patting her shoulder and heading upstairs.

"Boy do I have some things to explain to you."

**\------------------------------------------**

"Welcome to Star Styles and Outerwear! I hope you find everything you're looking for! If you need anything, I'm Kamiko!" A blonde girl at the front of the store smiled at the group of Aunt Cass, Tadashi and Hiro. It had been a day since the accident and Aunt Cass had to practically drag the other two to this store to get supplies, but now that they were here, there wasn't much of a choice of going back. The two newly transformed girls looked very uneasy, so Kamiko softly asked. "Is there something you need assistance with?"

"Well we need a little help getting clothes and things... We're kind of new to this..." Tadashi muttered, as Hiro rubbed the back of her neck. The girl smiled, putting her hair up.

"Ahh gotcha. New to the whole femininity thing? Yeah I get you. I didn't get my first bra till I was sixteen, cause my mom was kind of a make-love-not-war kinda hippie chick. Follow me!" Kamiko led the group of them to the back of the store. The abundance of pastel pinks and blues made Hiro's head spin, and she tugged at her shirt collar.

"So what are we going to need to do for this?" Hiro questioned lightly, looking over all the different sized bras, feeling awkward. Kamiko was busy getting a tape measure out as she began to explain.

"Well I need to measure your chest and bust and figure out your size. Then I can get you some bras that you can try on! Granted I've never had to do this on anyone over the age of 14, but there's always a first for everything!" Tadashi coughed awkwardly, blushing a bit and tugging her hat down to cover her eyes. "If you could lift your arms so I can measure you please." Kamiko politely asked, and Tadashi raised her arms, allowing the store clerk to measure her chest and bust. "Alright if my calculations are correct, you'd be a 36B. Now, let's measure your younger sister."

"Ahhhh I think I'll be fine. I'll pass." Hiro quickly stammered, stepping back a bit, but Aunt Cass brought her back close enough for Kamiko to measure her. Hiro blushed as the tape measure wrapped around her, trying not to seem bothered by it, but god was it an awkward feeling.

"And if my calculations are correct, you'd be a 32A. Not bad for someone of your age and stature." Kamiko smiled but Hiro blushed, remembering that 32 and A combined didn't equal much in the way of bra sizes. But she was only 14 and rather petite, so it was understandable. "I'll be right back with some bras for you to try on." Kamiko smiled and looked through the sections.

"Aunt Cass, do we really gotta get these? We may not even stay this way for long.." Hiro groaned. She gave Hiro a look that screamed, 'Don't argue with me' and Hiro sighed. "Fine fine." The storeclerk came back with a good sample of bras from each size needed, handing them to the girls. 

"Here you girls go. There's changing rooms in the back, so you can go try these on. Call me if you need me!" She smiled, walking off to help another customer and Hiro sighed, looking over the bras. So many girly designs, she inwardly winced. The things girls had to go through.

"Come on Hiro, let's go try these on." Tadashi said, taking Hiro's hand and leading her back to the dressing rooms. A light blush dusted Hiro's face and surprised her. Where did that come from? Why? She decided to shake it off as Tadashi let go of her hand and walked into a dressing stall. Hiro sighed a bit, stepping in a different stall. She tugged off her shirt, tossing it carelessly on the short blue cushion, as she stared down the frilly blue bra as the white lace stared her down.

"Better get this over with." She muttered, taking the lacy bra off of the hanger, with a bit of trouble. It took her a minute to open it up, and when she finally pried it open, she stared at it. Wait.. How does one put this thing on? Crap, she didn't think this through. Breathe Hiro.. You can handle this. She slid her arms in the straps, securing the padding against her chest. Wow this felt strange to her, she inwardly grumbled, attempting to hook it in the back but was unable to reach and hook it. "Uh Tadashi...?" She finally called, pouting a bit trying to desperately hook it.

"Something wrong Hiro?" Tadashi called from the other stall, then chuckled hearing the struggle her sister was going through. "Need help?"

"Please?" She sighed, feeling a bit helpless. A slight chuckle came from the other stall, and Hiro heard the door open and shut, then the door on her stall open. Tadashi stepped in, shutting the door behind her. She was wearing a creamy yellow bra, and she looked quite good in it. Wait where did that thought come from? Hiro ignored it, and turned her back to Tadashi, revealing the crooked, twisted straps.

"You even have the straps twisted. Here." Tadashi ran expert fingers across the straps, straightening them out and then hooked the bra in the back lightly. "Is this tight enough or not?" Hiro nodded quickly, surprised no words would come out. "Well then it seems her math was right. Think you can get out of that okay?" Hiro shrugged a bit, attempting to undo the bra, and being unable to again.

"Apparently not." Hiro huffed, an adorable pout crossing her face. Tadashi simply chuckled, undoing the bra again. "Thanks Tadashi..." Hiro smiled a bit, grabbing her shirt from the cushion. Tadashi left Hiro to change herself, shutting the door behind her. The only thing that crossed Hiro's mind was two short words that encapsulated her feelings of the situation and everything else.

**_Uh oh..._ **

**\------------------------------------------**

It was a good three to four hours before they returned from their shopping trip, and when they finally got home, Hiro collapsed on the bed in a huff. "So much shopping. I don't wanna see another clothing store for at least another month!" Tadashi chuckled, putting her new clothes away.

"Aunt Cass wasn't joking when she said girls have it harder huh?" Hiro sighed, looking up at the ceiling. In those excruciatingly awkward and boring hours, they had to go to at least three different stores, getting items from bras and clothing, to underpants and flowery smelling deoderant, to ... pads and tampons whatever those were. Why do girls need all these things? Hiro was just happy that Aunt Cass listened when the two of them BEGGED not to go into the makeup department. Hiro was NOT going to go that far. She just hoped that this spurt as a girl would be over soon. "I'm gonna go take a shower. You're welcome to take one after." Tadashi offered.

"Ah I'll take one in the morning. You go." Hiro muttered, still staring up at the ceiling. Tadashi shrugged and grabbed a change of clothes, heading into the bathroom and shutting the door. This left Hiro to think about earlier, and the thoughts that kept crossing her mind about her now sister. She had blushed from hand holding, blushed seeing her sister in a bra, got awkward when her sister asked about the panties they planned to buy and even when the elder had modeled simple clothing to her, she became awkward. But why? Why was this train of thought crossing through her mind? Did she truly like Tadashi? Was it just hormones? Well it was probably hormones, and Baymax would probably suggest she was suffering from puberty again.

Hiro sighed, sitting up and going to put her clothing away as she continued to ponder these thoughts and feelings. She could hear the shower running, and her mind wandered, imagining Tadashi in the shower, washing up as soap slid down across her new bre- She shook her head a bright blush coming to her face. She'd had thoughts of this nature before, when she was still a boy, but never about Tadashi, female or not. Luckily, now being a girl, those thoughts weren't nearly as apparent as they would have been a few days ago. Which brought up another question, did these thoughts exist before and she wasn't aware of them or were they brand new, like their new bodies?

"Agh, Christ." Hiro muttered, shutting her drawer with a clack. This was strange. Wrong. Taboo. But she couldn't help thinking of it more and more. And the realization truly hit. She was in love with Tadashi. Whether this was new or not, she didn't know. But she did know one thing for certain.

_**Tadashi must NEVER find out.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so much second hand embarrassment in this chapter, I'm sorry. I am planning to upload a second chapter after my exams are over, so rate and comment in the meantime~!


	2. Is My Research Strictly Limited To Anime?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro needs to learn exactly what was going on. What better way to do that then by research?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a long time coming, with exam drama and writer's block. I'm especially happy that this got so popular as quickly as it did! I'm incredibly thankful! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Hiro's alarm blared angrily at her the next morning, and she woke up rubbing at her eyes. Tadashi must have already headed downstairs for breakfast, since the elder sister was not in the room. Memories of the awkward feelings bubbled up again, and she looked down at her bed sheets with a sigh. She decided to shower, take up the promise she gave to Tadashi last night. Standing and grabbing a change of clothes, Hiro headed to the shared bathroom, mind wandering. She shut the door and set her clothes down and just stopped.

Why was she having these feelings? She didn't know, but the thoughts plagued her as she sighed and sat on the edge of the tub, fiddling with the water settings. She startled, hearing a knock at the door but calmed down hearing her older sister's voice. "Hiro, Aunt Cass and I are going to go get some things from her supplier for the cafe. We'll be gone for a few hours. Try not to hurt yourself." Hiro rolled her eyes, a small giggle coming from her lips. Oh god that was so girly.

"Don't worry Tadashi, you made Baymax for a reason you know." She grinned, but hissed, taking her hand from the water spray as the water got too hot. "Yowch."

"Are you okay Hiro?" Tadashi quickly asked, obviously worried. Before Hiro could answer, the older girl quickly burst into the bathroom shutting off the water. She took Hiro's hand in her own, looking it over. A light blush spread over Hiro's face as Tadashi looked her over. "Whew.. I was worried there for a second. Be careful okay?"

"Yeah! I promise!" Hiro quickly answered, and Tadashi smiled warmly. Oh god that smile, Hiro thought to herself as she inwardly swooned.

"Good. Well we're gonna head out. Stay safe." Tadashi grinned, walking out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Hiro lightly slapped her hands against her face, trying to remove the blush. If she wasn't careful about her feelings, Tadashi would find out and she was not prepared for how her older sister would react to this. Soon, the shower water was to her liking, and she set the shower up, closing the shower curtain and quickly stepping out from her clothes. It was still a bit of a fumble considering the dumb "boob holder" was near impossible for her to remove at first. How do girls survive wearing these all the time? And why did she sleep in it? She noted to herself to stop doing that.

Stepping into the shower, she sighed happily, letting the water rush over her. It was certainly strange, being a girl, and even more so being naked as a girl, but she was adapting. The process was slow, but it was there nonetheless. She fumbled for the shampoo, accidentally bumping the whole line as the soaps and shampoos tumbled to the ground. "Yikes! Ow! Ack! Oh god!" She cried out, trying to dodge the falling bottles, but she kept getting hit. Finally they stopped falling about her, and she huffed. "Christ." She muttered, picking them up and replacing them on the shelf. She startled hearing the door open. "Ahh!"

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal health care companion." Baymax stated, opening the curtain. "I was activated when you said ow."

"Baymax get out oh my god!" Hiro yelled, trying to cover up.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked, seemingly unaffected by the girl's nudity.

"Zero! I'm satisfied with my care! Oh my god!" Hiro was blushing madly, and Baymax shut the curtain, walking out and heading back to his charging station, leaving the door wide open. "Jesus Christ.." Hiro groaned, grabbing a shampoo bottle. That was MORTIFYING, she thought to herself as she began to wash her hair. But then... What would her reaction have been if it was Tadashi jumping in? Tadashi, worried for her safety, opening the curtain, drinking in her slight curves, maybe asking to jo- Stop it. She shook her head, some shampoo flying off her hair onto the shower wall. She needed to stop thinking like that. It was going to ruin her if she wasn't careful. She decided to wash up quickly, the faster she got out of this thought chamber called a shower, the better. She quickly rinsed out her hair, letting the shampoo run down into the drain.

After a bit she shut off the water, shaking her hair out and sighing lightly. She grabbed a towel from the side table and quickly wrapped it around herself, peeking out and shutting the door to the bathroom as she stepped out. The mirror was fogged up, and the younger Hamada laughed lightly, drawing a small face in the steam of the mirror. The face looked very much like Baymax, and she couldn't help but doodle Tadashi and herself next to it. A warm smile graced her face and she sighed a bit, happily this time. She dried off quickly, getting dressed again (forgoing the bra this time because it was too much of a hassle), and hung up her towel. She walked out of the bathroom, plopping down at her computer, looking over the page she had up about bot-fighting.

She wasn't really in the mood to go out and try for a round, especially if something bad were to happen. Besides that, her mind wouldn't shut up and she needed answers about this problem. 'Well... I can always try and research...' She thought to herself, clicking open a new tab. 'Note to self, clear history when done.' She began to type 'incest' into the search bar, eyebrows raising at the content she was presented. All sorts of words popped out at her that made her stomach sink. "Taboo", "illegal", "stomach-turning", "shocking", "horrors", the words blared out at her and she shut the tab. It was as if the world was trying to smite her for these feelings she couldn't control and it sickened her. She knew they couldn't have kids, they were originally both guys, and now are both girls. But still nothing helped her quell these feelings.

Maybe a different search would yield better results. She tried many other forms of searches but all results talked about it being wrong, and she shook her head angrily. There had to be another way! Unless... No, she couldn't turn to anime for help could she? It was worth a shot, so she decided to type it into her browser. Surprisingly, people in the anime world were far more okay with it. There were many titles she could look through for research and she smiled happily. "Yes!!" She cried out happily, watching video after video of different anime. The time passed quickly, and Hiro was sucked into the world of anime so deeply, she could hardly hear Tadashi coming up the stairs.

"Hey Hiro, we're home!" Tadashi called, walking up the stairs. She entered the room, only to see Hiro fumbling with shutting a tab and a zillion pop up windows from different anime sites. The audio from one called Candy Boy was still playing as the younger girl finally shut the tab and breathed out in relief. That was highly suspect, but Tadashi shook her head ignoring it. Hiro was always watching strange anime, and she never really thought to question it. "Were those two girls sharing an umbrella? I don't understand those shows you watch."

Hiro laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "You guys got back really quickly. How'd it go?" Tadashi gave her a look. They'd been gone for easily 2 and a half hours. How was that quickly? She shrugged off the first part focusing on the question.

"They were a bit backed up on stock so they had us wait a bit while we loaded up the car. Luckily they got in the last part of the shipment before we left, because it would have been annoying had it not been in until after we left." She smiled a bit, putting down her things. "Oh! And Honey said she wanted us to meet her at the lab soon, so we should head over there!"

"That sounds great! I hope she has good news." Hiro smiled a bit, but wondered if there were any of those anime that covered two boys in a more than brotherly way. "I should probably put on a bra before we leave though..." She muttered, pouting lightly.

"Did you not after your shower? Jeez Hiro, you're really gonna need to learn how to put them on regularly." Tadashi scolded lightly, and Hiro rolled her eyes, grabbing one from the drawer. She pulled off her shirt, hair puffing with static. An angry pout came to her face as she tried and failed to return the bra to her body. Stupid boob holder. "Need help?" Tadashi asked quietly.

"Uh yeah... Again." Hiro admitted, with a huff. Tadashi chuckled, muttering that she would have to learn to do this herself, since there may come a time that Hiro'd have to do this without Tadashi being around to help. The younger looked down hoping that day wouldn't come. She didn't know how she'd be able to deal without her older sister. No, Tadashi was more than that.

_**Not that she'd ever know...** _

**\------------------------------------------**

 "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Tatsuya Shimizu. He works over in the biology department of SFIT! I ran into him earlier today, while looking for parts for the GRM." Honey smiled happily, motioning to a tall man, looking to be in his later years of college, with hair obviously dyed teal and eyes obviously hidden with pink colored contacts. He was roughly as tall as Tadashi would have been had she still been a guy, and was very thin, with many piercings on his ears and freckles lined across his face. He wore a vest, a white shirt and a necklace with a lock, a pair of steam punk styled goggles on his head.

"Honey Lemon told me about the incident with her machine, and I offered to help. I mean she's good at robotics, but I can help her with the bridge into biology!" Tatsuya grinned, a dimple puckering on his cheek. "I'm glad you guys will be by my side as I help, you're like the prodigies of SFIT." A collection of thanks and "aw shucks" arose from the group.

"It's great to have you Tatsuya. I'm Tadashi Hamada, and this is my - er - sister, Hiro Hamada." Tadashi stumbled over her words, and Hiro looked just as awkward about the whole arrangement.

"Oh don't worry, Honey Lemon already filled me in. You guys got changed into girls, and I need to help fix up the GRM so this kinda thing doesn't happen again." He laughed lightly, and Tadashi smiled, feeling comfortable with the man already. Hiro, on the other hand, felt slightly jealous, seeing Tadashi's comfort with the new man. She felt extremely possessive and couldn't help but pout a bit. "Hey you okay kiddo?" Tatsuya asked, startling her out of her jealousy.

"Hiro are you okay?" Tadashi asked, worriedly and Hiro quickly nodded, a light blush raising to her cheeks. "You don't look okay. Should I have Baymax scan you?" Hiro shook her head.

"I'm fine Tadashi. Really." She laughed lightly, trying to suppress anymore blush from rising to her face. She already knew that if Baymax was to scan her that the puffy robot would diagnose her with "puberty" and Tadashi might assume she liked Tatsuya, which was very far from the truth. "I'm just a little tired is all."

"Well if you say so." Tadashi replied, a bit worried still. Hiro was acting very strange and she was worried, but she decided to tone down her worry a bit. It was probably nothing, but the worries still nagged her in the back of her mind. "Well we should head home then. We'll see you tomorrow guys." She smiled at the others. They waved lightly, then resumed interrogating Tatsuya. A chuckle rose from Tadashi's chest and she began to walk out. "You coming Hiro?"

"Yeah I'm coming!" She glanced back at Tatsuya and made another mental note for the day.

_**Keep an eye on that boy. He's still questionable.** _

**\------------------------------------------**

Rain poured down outside and Tadashi was looking through her bag for an umbrella. "The forecast didn't say anything about rain, especially anything this heavy." Hiro looked out at the pouring rain, silently staring. The weather always seemed to mirror her mood, or was it that her mood mirrored the weather. She didn't know but the jealousy she felt against Tatsuya for her sister's attention was very similar to the cracking thunder and the lingering doubt about the morality of her feelings mirrored the pouring rain. "Hiro?"

"Huh?" Hiro snapped out of her daydream, looking back at Tadashi. The older girl was holding a blue umbrella, looking over the younger girl worriedly. "Oh right. Go home. Duh." Hiro muttered, shaking her head. Images of the anime she was watching earlier came back in full swing. _Tadashi only had one umbrella._ She imagined them walking home together under one umbrella, similar to Yuki and Kana walking home together in the show.

"Hiro, you've been acting strange lately. Are you sure you're okay?" Tadashi fussed lightly, looking Hiro over. The younger girl nodded and Tadashi sighed, opening the umbrella, worries only slightly quelled. "Fine then. Let's get home so you can get some rest. You obviously need it." Hiro nodded, quickly moving closer to Tadashi as they walked home in the rain together. The rain splashed against their shoes and the whole scene was very peaceful.

'And romantic' Hiro's mind added, almost as an after thought, but Hiro inwardly shook off the thought. Even though anime was okay with the feelings she was having, real life was a little less okay with them. Hell, that was an understatement. But she still felt so strongly for Tadashi and it hurt. She worried Tadashi would be upset, angry at her, but she refused to think that it would ever get out. It wasn't going to get out. Not until she was sure Tadashi would be okay with it.

_**And who knows when that'll be.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have never heard of Candy Boy, the anime I referenced, I'd honestly suggest it. It's a super cute watch! But anyhow, please rate and comment what you think! I greatly appreciate feedback!


	3. Diagnosis: Menstrual Cramps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro gets a taste of what girls go through every month. She is less than satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of mentions of blood and lots of other gross period things. Gomen if you're someone with a penis reading this. I kinda based Hiro's experiences off of my own. It's easiest to write what you know after all. Also I apologize for how late this is in comparison to the previous chapters. Life got in the way.

A groan of pain left Hiro’s lips as she was curled up into herself in pain. She felt far from pleasant and her stomach was killing her. Had she caught a bug? Was it the wings from last night? No, that couldn’t have been it. Tadashi and Aunt Cass had them too, and they were fine. Then what could be the problem?

“Hiro? Are you okay?” Tadashi questioned, walking over to the curled up girl. She waved Tadashi off, muttering that she was fine. “Maybe you should go to the bathroom. Perhaps it’s the wings from last night.” It was highly unlikely but it was a start. Hiro stood weakly, stumbling to the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. She tugged down her pants and sat down, but what Tadashi had told her about femininity couldn’t prepare her for what she saw. There was blood. In her underpants. ‘That’s it, I’m dying.’

“Tadashiiiiiiiii.” She whined in fear and worry, unwanted tears springing to her eyes. No sooner had she whined this than Tadashi had burst in in worry for her younger sister. “T-There’s blood... There’s blood in my underwear.” The younger girl whimpered and her older sister’s eyes grew wide.

“Ooooh jeez” was all that could come out of Tadashi’s mouth as she bent down and started looking through the cabinet beneath the sink. The younger girl could only watch her and shudder as she felt the beginnings of a long week to come oozing out. "Here we go." Tadashi replied softly, coming back up from the cabinet with an orange box labeled 'Kreitex Pads with Wings'. "Lemme go get some fresh underwear for you, and we can wash those out." She muttered, handing the box to Hiro and stepping out quickly. The younger stared at the box confused.

"How do I use these?" She questioned, looking for instructions. Part of the box had something close to what she was looking for. "Unwrap... place in underwear... fold down wings.. What wings?" The older girl came back in with a fresh pair of underwear and handed the clean pair to Hiro.

"I'll let Aunt Cass know to get you some chocolate, and make sure it doesn't have nuts in it." Tadashi walked out, shutting the door behind her to give Hiro some much needed privacy. A bit of awkward shuffling ensued as Hiro kicked off her pants and replaced her bloodied underwear with the new pair. Hiro stared worriedly at the box then opened it, removing an orange wrapped pad.

"Well.. Here goes nothing I guess." Hiro muttered, and opened the pad carefully, startled when it made a ripping noise as it opened. She glared at the innocuous white pad with frilly coloring on it. Why would they make it look like that if it was only gonna be covered in period? She wondered, removing a little strip of paper that hid the wings. "So these are the wings. Okay...?" She carefully peeled it off of the plastic wrapper and placed it in the pair of panties she wore, wrapping the sticky wings around the edges. So that was done. She stood, pulling up her underwear and squirming a bit at the uncomfortable feeling. She tried to shake off the feeling of a boat between her legs as she tugged up her pants and flushed the toilet, disposing of the wrapper and paper.

After stumbling downstairs, the stomach pains were back, and they were almost nauseating. And she still had to go to SFIT? How embarrassing. At least the school was aware of the predicament of their gender swap and were willing to work with the girls. "Hey sweetie. How're ya feelin'?" Aunt Cass asked lightly, and Hiro only looked up at her with a visible wince of discomfort. "Ohh yup I getcha. I'll get you some Advil to take before you head out. Make you some chocolate pastries for when you get back home."

"Thanks Aunt Cass." Hiro muttered with a pout, reaching to grab her book bag but being stopped by Tadashi. "Huh? What was that for?"

"I'll carry your bag. You focus on getting to school without too much pain." Tadashi insisted, and Hiro sighed, a pout and embarrassed blush crossing her face. She had to admit this was one of the worst experiences that she'd ever experienced. And this was just the first day. Aunt Cass hurried over with two small round pills and a glass of water.

"Couldn't find the Advil, had to settle for off brand ibuprofen." She muttered, as Hiro took the pills from her swallowing them with the help of the water. The younger girl quickly finished off the water. "Now listen to me Hiro, even if you're nauseous today, you need to continue to drink water. Getting dehydrated right now is one of the worst things a girl can do to her body."

"Got it Aunt Cass. Thank you." Hiro smiled weakly, handing the empty glass back to her. The woman smiled lightly at Hiro and gave her a quick hug.

"Now run off girls. You don't need to be late to school." She ordered and the girls nodded heading out to Tadashi's motor scooter. The elder sister helped to fasten a helmet on Hiro's head and revved up her bike.

"You know you don't have to carry my bag." Hiro muttered, even though the words were lost to the cry of the scooter's engine. Tadashi had both bags hanging on one arm as she began to pull out of the spot she had parked in.

"I'm insisting on it Hiro. Now hang on, I don't want you falling off my bike." Hiro rolled her eyes lightly, wrapping her arms around Tadashi's waist. She noticed it was a bit curvier than when she would ride to school with Tadashi when they were both still guys. And snuggling close to Tadashi made her feel safe. With Hiro holding on tightly, the two rode off towards their school.

_**And Tadashi's warmth did help her cramps subside a little.** _

**\------------------------------------------**

Classes dragged on, and Hiro was barely able to pay attention during them between the cramps, the nausea, her pounding head and the overall unpleasant feelings associated with this time of the month. She was thankful that finally the time came when they would be able to work in the lab again. Tatsuya would be coming down to help Honey Lemon work on the GRM and Hiro could finally ask the older boy about his intentions towards Tadashi. Hiro couldn't help but almost feel like the protective roles had been switched for this one topic, but she needed to know. Because if Tatsuya was after her sister, there would be problems between them.

"Hiro, you don't look too well. Is everything alright?" Honey Lemon asked gently, and the younger girl looked up at her from laying her head on one of the work tables, shaking her head. "What happened?"

"She got her first period this morning, so she's not doing too hot." Tadashi told her lightly, not looking up from re-calibrations on Baymax. "So soft voices and no pressing of her buttons today alright guys?" The girls made soft noises of sympathy and Honey Lemon patted Hiro's back.

"If you want I can make you some chamomile tea. That always helps me during my period." She offered lightly and Hiro nodded slightly a light smile appearing on her face. Honey smiled warmly. "Great, then I'll be right back. If Tatsuya comes before I'm back, just tell him to look over the GRM but no touching till I get back."

"We'll make sure of that." Gogo replied, cracking her knuckles lightly and Honey Lemon simply smiled, and quickly walked away to the cafeteria. "So Hiro, you got it pretty bad don'tcha?" The petite girl asked as she leaned on the table that the cramping girl was laying her head on.

"I'd say you have no idea, but that would be lying." Hiro muttered lightly, a slight pout on her face. Gogo chuckled a bit in understanding, looking up as the teal haired biology major made his way into the lab very LOUDLY.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late, I got held up in my psych course! You would not believe how interesting Freud's theories were! I mean they were obviously rather strange but interesting nonetheless!" It took all of Hiro's inner strength not to slap the man right there and then with how loud he was being. Gogo rolled her eyes, walking off to her station to repair her bike. Tatsuya plopped down at Hiro's table, speaking animatedly. "Heya squirt! How's my favorite little prodigy doing?"

"Can you please be a little quieter?" Hiro whined, and Tatsuya waved his hands lightly in surrender. "Anyways Honey will be back soon. She said you can look over the machine but no touching." Hiro relayed back to him and Tatsuya pouted a bit.

"Aw but that's no fun. I'll just talk to you then!" He beamed and Hiro rolled her eyes. JOY. HOW FUN. ASSAULT MY EARS WITH YOUR LOUD VOICE, she thought angrily, but tried to look semi-agreeable. At least this gave her a perfect opportunity to ask Tatsuya's intentions.

"Tatsuya what are your intentions toward my older sister?" She asked bluntly, not entirely sure how to ask otherwise.

"My intentions? Well she's a sweet girl, and a nice friend at that. And she's very pretty and smart and-"

"Do you plan on dating my sister?" Hiro hissed a bit. Tatsuya raised his hands in a calming motion.

"Woah woah chill out Hiro. I don't date girls or guys. I'm asexual and aromantic. Your sister is safe from my advances." He assured quickly. That made Hiro calm down slightly. Good Tadashi is not gonna be snatched up by him. "Geez what're you on your period or something?" Annnnnd that was the last straw. Honey had just come in with the tea when the older teen had asked that and both she and Gogo braced for impact.

Said impact being the younger girl grabbing Tatsuya by the collar and bringing him close to her face with a look of heated and down right terrifying anger. "I woke up in a puddle of my own blood this morning. Perhaps that's how you'd like me to end yours?" She asked monotonously and Tatsuya looked like he was close to wetting himself in terror as he shook his head a quick no. Hiro let go of his collar and huffed angrily. Tadashi was honestly impressed, though slightly disappointed she couldn't go and deck the annoyance herself.

"Hiro I brought your tea." Honey smiled, hurrying over as if she was unaffected by Hiro's outburst. However, every male in the lab was downright horrified that such frightening words had come out of the 14 year old girl's mouth. Wasabi was making a mental note not to piss Hiro off this week and Fred nearly stumbled right into his comic books trying to create a diversion for himself.

"Thank you Honey Lemon." Hiro smiled weakly, taking the tea from her and beginning to drink it. The warmth spread through her and it felt a lot better already.

"Any time Hiro. Come on Tatsuya, we have work to do." She smiled, pulling the terrified teal haired boy away from Hiro to their own business. Hiro glanced over at Tadashi working, and couldn't help but smile lightly, gazing at her older sister working, her hair tied up in a messy bun to keep it out of the way.

_**Oh yes, Tadashi was safe from that boy. And she was all hers.** _

**\------------------------------------------**

When they finally returned from school, it was getting rather late and Aunt Cass was giving one of her last customers of the night their bill. "Hey girls." Aunt Cass smiled, hurrying over to them and giving each of them a warm hug. "How was school?" A slight wince from Hiro and an awkward chuckle from Tadashi confirmed what she had already assumed. "I figured as much. I made chocolate cornets, lemme go get them for ya!" She hurried off and Hiro smiled lightly. She'd loved chocolate cornets before, almost as much as gummy bears, but she was curious if she'd still like them as a girl.

"See you Cass!" The customer called, leaving his paid bill on the table and walking out past the girls. "See you tomorrow girls." He smiled warmly and left the cafe, the entry bells jingling slightly. After he left, Aunt Cass came back from the kitchen carrying a plate of the triangular cornets.

"Here you are girls. Chocolate cornets for my girls~!" The girls gave huge grins, and began reaching for the chocolate pastries. Hiro took one and took a bite out of the chocolate end of the cornet, eyes lighting up. The cornet was amazing, even sweeter than she remembered them being, and the flavor made the girl nearly melt. "I thought you'd like it. Girls are better at tasting sweet things, so I figured you'd love them~!" Aunt Cass smiled and Hiro nodded, wiping a bit of chocolate away from her mouth.

"They're so delicious!" She smiled, and Tadashi chuckled a bit, also taking a bite. A small bit of chocolate leaked out onto the older girl's cheek and she made a noise of mild annoyance, taking a finger and wiping it off then sucking on it lightly to remove the chocolate. A shiver ran through Hiro as she watched, realizing she probably shouldn't have been watching so closely at that display.

To be informal, it gave her needs. To be formal, it made her feel very hot in places she shouldn't be hot for her sister, especially this week when she was on her period. A blush popped to her cheeks when the elder noticed her staring. "Hiro, you okay?" Tadashi asked lightly, and Hiro nodded, shrugging off the incident.

"Yeah, just a bit out of it still. Can we watch some movies?" Hiro asked lightly, and the older girl smiled lightly.

"I don't see why not. I'll go check our movie cabinet, you head upstairs alright?" Tadashi smiled, and Hiro nodded, heading upstairs with a slight blush on her face. Oh jeez she really had to control her hormones, or things might get messy. Though it might be harder considering the fact that her monthly red sea had decided to rear it's ugly head during the time of her already stressed hormonal imbalance. A quick stop to the bathroom to change her pad again and her pants into pjs to be safe and she was ready for movie watching with her big sister. She stepped outside to see Tadashi eyeing some movies warily, a slight pout on her face.

"So Tadashi," Hiro asked, as she looked over her older sister. "What's on the movie agenda for tonight?" Tadashi bit her lip and turned only showing the cases of the movies. All girly movies from the 80s to the 2000s. She gave her sister a look to say _Why exactly?_ She teased her older sister lightly, "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to watch girly movies Tadashi."

"Hiro I can't find any of the movies we watch regularly. They weren't in the movie cabinet, I think Aunt Cass hid them." She admitted and Hiro sighed. Of course. They'd been girls for a week or so now, but that didn't mean that they had to be forced into girl subculture did they? "And I mean we might as well watch them. I mean they can't be that bad."

"Ugh fine but they better be good." Hiro huffed, plopping down as Tadashi put the first movie in. The elder girl sat behind her, snuggling into Hiro as the movie began to play. But Hiro's attention was on other things. Like how amazing it was to be snuggled by her elder sister. Her mind raced with thoughts, many of which she doubted would come true but her thoughts were far more important than the movie. It got even worse when her sister rested her chin on the younger's head. She could hardly concentrate on the movie. All she understood about the movie at this point was that the girl was 16 and something about candles. She didn't know. Her thoughts were on Tadashi.

"So how did you like it?" Tadashi's question had snapped her out of her delusions once the movie was over and credits began to scroll with some song that was popular when the movie came out. Crap, she hadn't even been watching. Quick Hiro, she thought to herself, Make up a review.

"It was okay I guess. Popular guys suck though." She remarked candidly and Tadashi only laughed. A light blush crossed Hiro's face as Tadashi grabbed the next movie and put it in the DVD player. How embarrassing, she was too busy focusing on her never-gonna-happen crush on her older sister to pay attention to the movie they were trying to watch. However this next movie had Hiro ENTHRALLED. The poor girl falling for her farm boy, losing him at sea, becoming soon to be princess to a man she didn't want to marry, getting kidnapped and saved by a man in black, she was in LOVE. Not to mention the witty one liners that she knew probably would have come out of her mouth at one point or another if they hadn't been complied here.

What made it speak to her most was the main male lead, Westley. If he didn't scream Tadashi, she didn't know what did. She couldn't help imagining Tadashi saving her from being married against her will, dying and coming back because "death cannot stop true love", risking life and limb to save his one true love, the whole concept made her weak in the knees and she needed it to be real. Oh so real. "So what did you think this time around?" Tadashi asked once the movie came to a close.

Hiro was grinning brightly as she replied. "I loved it!" She suddenly backpedaled and coughed a bit. "I mean it was cool." Tadashi chuckled, a light smirk on her face.

"Admit it, you enjoyed it." She teased and Hiro huffed. She really did but she wasn't going to admit that. Tadashi shook her head, laughing lightly as she put the third movie in. She snuggled back into Tadashi as the third movie began to play. She wasn't nearly as enthralled with this one as the last but it was still rather interesting. Popular girls, burn book, cliques and junk yada yada. It was at the very least able to keep her attention, and she kinda liked it to be honest. It had a ton of funny dialogue and it was highly enjoyable. 

Not that Hiro would actually ever understand this, since she sped through high school when she was 10 and was way too young to take part in this rumor mill they called a school. Even SFIT wasn't as bad as this movie made schooling out to be. She was just glad that she hadn't become a girl in high school. She would have been part of that rumor train and so would Tadashi, and that would suck. Nearing the end of the movie, Tadashi looked about ready to keel over and Hiro thanked herself that the movie was basically over. She shut off the movie and helped her older sister to her bed, taking off the bun and attempting to remove her bra to make her a bit more comfy.

"Hiro that tickles.." Tadashi slurred sleepily. "I can get it myself. You just head to bed ookay?" Hiro just chuckled and left Tadashi to head to bed herself. She removed her own bra, finally getting used to taking it off herself, and slid under the covers. She rolled her eyes hearing a thunk and a mutter as Tadashi hit her head on the bed frame then settled into bed. She sighed, laying on her side and trying to fall asleep.

_**Why was she in love with this nerd?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the blood and junk. So it goes with periods. Also I made references to 16 Candles, The Princess Bride and Mean Girls, all great movies I have to say. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave kudos and comments to tell me if you liked, or what I should improve upon! Your critiques mean the world to me!


	4. My Femininity is a Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro goes bot fighting to distract from period moodiness but Tadashi is not happy about that whatsoever.

The quick, annoyed tapping of a pen on a linoleum work table sounded from Hiro's work station as she angrily stared down the plans she had to update one of her creations. She had no ideas, no patience and no hormones left to deal with this. It didn't help that Tatsuya still had not learned to keep his loud voice in check around her. She needed an outlet for her anger that didn't involve in bodily harm to people around her. But what? One idea came to her, but she was hesitant to go for it.

Bot fighting.

She hadn't been bot fighting since she was accepted into SFIT, since Tadashi had - at that time - practically coerced her into wanting to come to this nerd school and become a mega nerd, with Megabot practically "wasting away" on the shelf at their home. She hadn't touched the bot since when she was still male, but now she was itching to return to the ring. Only one thing held her back.

Tadashi would be so pissed at her.

But she needed an emotional release, and her nerves were gonna get the better of her if Tatsuya didn't shut the FUCK up. The pen tapping got steadily louder as she continued her train of thought, and the noise was enough to get the rest of Hiro's friends to notice. "Hiro?" She startled out of her train of thought and looked up at a worried Wasabi, looking down at the agitated girl. "Are you okay, little gal? You sound majorly stressed."

"I'm fine!" She quickly stammered, then looked down at the paper on the table, riddled with ink marks from the constant pen tapping. "I may go home early today though. I'm a bit out of it." She muttered, thinking back to Megabot sitting on her shelf alone.

"Then you should head home. You sound like you need it Hiro." Honey Lemon worried a bit, and Hiro nodded a bit, standing up and gathering her stuff. Tadashi looked up from her work space and set down her tools. Oh this was not going to be good, Hiro thought to herself.

"Do you want a ride home Hiro? I don't want anything happening to you on the way back." Tadashi asked lightly and Hiro shook her head lightly. A raised brow showed just how Tadashi was concerned and, truth be told, she was extremely suspicious about why Hiro was refusing a ride. After all, it was quite the trek home from SFIT. "Hiro, are you sure?"

"Er yeah! I mean I'll be fine. I can hold my own." Hiro grinned weakly, trying to pass off her lies as truth. Tadashi sighed, thanking herself that she had put a tracking device on the younger Hamada's hoodie that she never left home without. Not that she'd need it right now, hopefully anyhow.

"I'll take you home. There's no way I'm letting you walk home alone with all the creeps out there this late." Tadashi huffed, and Hiro pouted slightly. Yeah she'd have to stop at home to get her bot, but Tadashi coming home would impede her progress quite a bit. "I'll be back later guys." Tadashi told the others, grabbing the keys to her moped. The others waved and Hiro huffed a bit, walking out to the elder girl's moped.

"I don't see why you gotta bother..." Hiro muttered, kicking a pebble on the ground, looking around at the falling leaves of Autumn. Tadashi rolled her eyes, unlocking the bike from the rack she had hooked it to earlier.

"Because there are creeps out there, and I'm not letting my younger sister out by herself this late." Tadashi affirmed and Hiro rolled her eyes sitting on her spot on the bike, glaring down at the helmet. Why'd she have to be coming?

"Fine whatever. Let's just get home." Tadashi sighed, hearing the absolute huff Hiro was in. Man she was not dealing with these hormones well, but Tadashi had to keep a watch out for her. It was bad enough when the reckless teen was a boy, but as a girl there was ten times the danger. It was enough to give Tadashi quite the headache, but she had to keep a head on straight for Hiro. She started up the bike, pulling out of the spot and making sure that Hiro's helmet was on and fastened.

The drive home was awkwardly quiet, with both of the siblings lost in their own thoughts, Hiro's about just getting home so she could go bot fighting and Tadashi's on making sure that the girl got home safe before she returned to the lab. When they finally made it home, Tadashi made it a point to walk the younger girl up to their room and make sure that she was safe before she headed back out to the lab. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay Hiro?"

"I'm SURE Tadashi." Hiro huffed and Tadashi shook her head and ruffled the younger's hair. She began to head downstairs and get the bike set up. Hiro waited until the bike's rumble pulled out of the driveway and disappeared safely down the street. A slight smirk graced the younger's face as she grabbed the unused Megabot from the shelf it was left on. Man it was good to have this bad boy back in her hands. She grabbed the bot's controller and snuck back downstairs past the busy form of Aunt Cass, too enthralled in a horror movie to notice the younger girl slip out into the night.

_**And into danger.** _

**\------------------------------------------**

By the time she had made it to the bot fighting ring, it had gotten rather dark and slightly chilly - understandable for the autumn night - but she finally felt her hormones calming down. She felt at home, and like hell was she going to stay back and watch. She looked for the best fight to try her luck in, glancing in every ring for the best person to cut down with her bot. Different bots of different shapes and sizes all collided in every ring, but when she found her opponent, her grin grew very cat like.

The man was quite the fearsome opponent, and currently seemed to have quite the hard head after beating yet another girl down in the ring. Botan Jirishi was quite the tall and muscular man and he seemed to be that night targeting girls in the ring, mostly the younger ones. How pitiful, he can't beat men his own age? This will be fun, Hiro smirked, then made her way into the crowd as the girl stumbled off, right into Hiro. She hushed the crying girl, and whispered, "I'll give him a taste of his own medicine, just stick around." The other girl nodded and Hiro quickly assumed her coy act.

"Does anyone else dare to challenge our five time consecutive champion, Botan?" The ring leader called as Hiro stepped forward, asking if she could try. She was quite a few years younger than the last girl he faced, so his thick eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Beat it twerp. You gotta pay to play." The ring leader spit teasingly at her and the younger bit back an insult.

"I have money..." Hiro muttered, digging out some crumpled up fives and tens. The older man looked at her for a bit before laughing and the rest of the group laughed along with him. The girl who had just been beaten looked at Hiro nervously but looked up hearing the older man jeer at the young girl.

"What's your name, cutie?" The word 'cutie' coming from his mouth aimed at her threw Hiro off a bit. That never happened when she faced guys as a guy, but then she was a girl now. The rules were a bit different now.

"Hiro. Hiro .. Harada." She muddled her name slightly to hide who she ACTUALLY was. She knew the name Hiro Hamada was pretty well recognized around here, so she'd have to play it cool or she'd be found out. The man laughed, urging her to place her bot in the ring. She set Megabot in the ring, looking over her opponent's bot. It was large and clunky, and obviously had a hard time moving fast. How THIS bot was a five time consecutive champion, Hiro had a hard time understanding. But she'd have to be a good sport, at least for this first play round. She really let him win, acting like she was surprised when Megabot was hacked into three pieces, perfectly at it's seams. "T-That was my first fight! Can I try again?"

"Sorry girlie, only one fight for you tonight. Go home and play with your dolls, leave the bot fighting to the professionals babe~" The elder teased and the girl she promised an ass beating looked upset and near tears again. Hiro saw red. No one was going to get the best of her this time.

"I have more money." She replied, holding up a bunch of bills and the man looked her over. He smirked, and she could tell his own greed was gonna be his downfall this time. He set his bot back in the ring, a smirk lit across his face.

"Be prepared to go home crying to Mummy, little girl." He teased and the matron started them in with a wave of her umbrella. Megabot's magnetic attraction to it's own pieces connected it again, and the bot - like Hiro - saw red. The move surprised the older man and the girl behind Hiro looked hopeful. Hiro smirked, extending the controller wider to give Megabot more control and she murmured.

" _ **Megabot, destroy."**_

**\------------------------------------------**

Tadashi had been growing worried about her little sister with each passing second she drove back to the lab, noticing it was growing dark. She tried to shake off the fears, knowing she dropped Hiro off at home in their room, but the doubt continued to eat at the back of the elder girl's head. It wasn't until she was busy working on Baymax and upgrading the bot that the worry came full throttle back at her with a simple sentence from Fred. "Hey Tadashi, is the red light on this blinking thing supposed to be moving?"

Tadashi had practically shot up to check the moniter, and her eyes grew wide. Hiro wasn't in the house. Hiro was heading to the dark part of town. The part that she hadn't been to since she was a boy. "The bot fighting district..." She muttered, eyes wide and the others looked up at her.

"Bot fighting? Didn't Hiro used to bot fight?" Honey asked, before she noticed Tadashi was quickly shoving on a jacket. "Tadashi where are you going?"

"Hiro's gone out bot fighting. I have to stop her." She muttered, hurrying to get back out there, but stopping as she felt a hand on her arm. She looked over to see Gogo with a hand on her to stop her from hurrying out.

"Tadashi, don't you think she can handle herself out there?" She asked and Tadashi quickly moved her arm away from Gogo's.

"I've had to get her out of enough situations as a boy, I'm not going to stand by and let something worse happen to her as a girl." Tadashi huffed, grabbing her keys and hurrying out the door into the cold night air. Boy she was not going to let Hiro get herself killed, or WORSE. Who knows what those men were capable of in those fights? But she had to hurry.

_**For Hiro's sake.** _

**\------------------------------------------**

Hiro was bored with the fight halfway through it. The man was struggling, it was obvious, and this fight was just far too easy. But it was nice to get some steam let off. It almost felt therapeutic, especially the way Megabot finished the battle with a swift decapitating move to the bot. The man's face was of pure shock and horror as the others cheered, and the girl behind Hiro beamed, happy that the promise was upheld. "Oh look. Maybe you should be the one playing with dolls, not me."

Botan sputtered, picking up the pieces of the bot that Megabot had practically torn apart at every seam. "How- How could you-??" She had seemed like an opponent that was all talk, no fight, but he was sorely mistaken.

"You know I'm honestly just as surprised as you. Beginner's luck maybe?" Hiro teased, collecting her winnings from the pot of the surprised matron. "Maybe you could try again?" She didn't even notice the look of pure anger in the man's face as he stood and the other bot fighters escaping behind her. "They always say that the third time's the ch-... charm?" The last word came out as a squeak as the man towered over her. How was he not 7 foot tall? He sure seemed like it! Her fight or flight response quickly told her running would be the best option.

It unfortunately was not enough as the man cornered her with a bunch of his goons in a dark alleyway. "Teach her a lesson boys. And don't be afraid to rough her up some." Botan smirked, and his goons shared a primal grin. They began to advance on poor Hiro and the girl could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She should have listened to Tadashi. Why didn't she listen?

Luckily for her, just as she thought this, Tadashi came roaring in on her bike cutting the two goons off from advancing on Hiro. "Hiro, get on! Now!" The fear in the elder girl's voice was apparent and Hiro didn't even speak, just hopped on the bike as the elder girl sped off away from Botan and his goons. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" She questioned as she drove away from the scene.

"I'm okay! I'm fine!" Hiro answered, looking back at the goons who still had her Megabot in their clutches. Sudden slapping and hitting snapped her out of her glancing back as she tried to block her older sister's blows.

"Then what were you thinking knucklehead??" She argued, pulling around to face the goons head on in response to a dead ended alleyway. They used a ramp to rocket above the goons, and Hiro was able to snag Megabot back from them. "Bot fighting is illegal! You're gonna get yourself arrested! Again!" Tadashi added as they drove out onto the street as the goons stumbled after them, too weak to follow the moped's speed.

"Bot fighting itself isn't illegal." Hiro huffed, "It's the betting on the fighting that's illegal. Granted, _**so** _ lucrative." She grinned, holding up the cash she had racked up from that round she'd nearly been attacked for. "I mean you can make a business just beating chumps into the ground." Hiro felt the scooter jolt as they stopped suddenly after pulling into the garage of their home. Somehow the ride felt far shorter than Hiro was used to. Had Tadashi been speeding? That was highly unlike her but the anger that practically seethed from her showed why.

"That doesn't mean you should be doing it Hiro! You could have gotten yourself killed! Or worse!" Tadashi yelled, tossing her bike helmet onto the couch in their garage work room. "It was dangerous enough you going as a guy, but going as a girl is ten times worse!"

"Tadashi it's fine. I can handle myself out there! I had it under control until you showed up!" Hiro retorted. That was a complete lie though, in fact it was all about to go to Hell in a hand basket if Tadashi hadn't shown up and bailed her out of there.

"Like Hell you did Hiro! Did you not see how they were advancing in on you like that? They could've done things to you that you couldn't possibly imagine!" Tadashi practically growled out as she backed the young girl into their garage work bench. "You don't get it do you? If I had been five minutes later than when I did show up, they could've had you beaten, sexually assaulted, left for dead, who knows??"

"As if you even care!" Hiro spat out, surprising the taller girl. "You may be my sister but you don't care! You don't care the way I do! And that's why you'll never understand me Tadashi!!" She yelled, tears escaping her eyes and burning down her cheeks. "Maybe I should go back and die in my next fight! See how much you really give a shit about me!" Before Tadashi could respond, Hiro bolted past her and ran upstairs to her room.

"Hiro wait!" Tadashi called, but it was too late. Hiro had already shut herself in their room. She slumped onto the bed, crying into a pillow, her thoughts screaming at her. Why did you do that? Now she's upset. Now she's gonna hate you. Why the hell did you do that you idiot? Her hormones had gotten the better of her, and now she assumed Tadashi would pull away from her. She had split a gap between the two of them that could maybe take months to work through, if ever. All because of a bot fight.

_**It felt like ages but her tears lulled her to a deep, contentious sleep.** _

**\------------------------------------------**

_"As if you even care!"  "You may be my sister but you don't care! You don't care the way I do! And that's why you'll never understand me Tadashi!!"  "Maybe I should go back and die in my next fight! See how much you really give a shit about me!"_ Hiro's final threats echoed in Tadashi's head as the young girl escaped upstairs to the safety of their room, leaving the older girl in their garage work room to work out what had just happened. She'd snapped at her. Hiro had snapped at her. 

She should go up after the young girl. She should try to mend the tear that this argument had caused, but she couldn't move from her spot. She was anchored to the spot that Hiro had run from. She couldn't move. She could only repeat the words that Hiro had screamed at her in her head, over and over. Until the lines blurred into one another to create jumbled messes in her brain.

Tadashi's legs gave out and she fell to her knees, still staring ahead in shock. Hiro thought she hated her? But that couldn't be true. Sure they'd had moments of impasse, moments where they grated on each other, but they were still siblings. One line confused her though, and she couldn't remove it from her mind.

_"You don't care the way I do."_

What did that mean? Tadashi cared for her, that was certain, but just how much did Hiro care about her older sister? Obviously Hiro loved her, they were siblings after all, but how could she say they don't care the same amount? She didn't understand it, and it wracked her brain. Of course she cared! What was Hiro saying? She cared so much about her younger sister. But how did Hiro care for her more?

Tadashi quickly wiped away tears she hadn't realized were sliding down her cheeks, and weakly stood again. She wasn't going to sleep in this garage, that's for sure. She only prayed that Hiro wouldn't accost her for entering their shared room in order to get to her part of the bedroom. Quietly, Tadashi snuck upstairs, past the sleeping form of Aunt Cass, who had fallen asleep in front of the tv, luckily shut off.

Carefully and quietly, Tadashi opened the door and peaked inside. Hiro was curled up into a ball on her bed, but she seemed to be asleep, luckily for the older college student. Still she couldn't help but sneak close to the bed and carefully pull the covers over Hiro to make sure she was comfortable and warm. When the younger stayed asleep, Tadashi made her way to her own part of the bedroom and shut the bamboo slider that separated their rooms. She felt no desire to change clothes, simply crawling under the covers, her own sleep coming slowly as light shone in from street lights outside.

Tadashi vowed to let Hiro work out whatever issues she was facing.

_**She only hoped they could be resolved quickly.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops angst happened! Turns out Friday the 13th was very unlucky for you all! I hope you all liked this chapter and continue to stick around for more! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked!


End file.
